


The Last Snip

by Raaj



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, also featuring: arrior children, because it's ~kid~ fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: Agnès' Avengers (plus Agnès herself, plus Ringabel, and a few new additions) have a reunion in Gathelatio.  Some shenanigans happen, as they do with young children.  Or: what finally drove Tiz to start going to the barber's.





	

Agnès thought ruefully that she had, perhaps, gotten a little overconfident after having her fourth child. Toddling Garland and baby Bran were kept well in sight, of course. But Cadell had grown old enough and willful enough to want to help out around the farm, which Tiz had always encouraged, and he and Olivia generally got along well enough for brother and sister to be sent together on some short errands without incident. In Norende.  
  
In hindsight, Agnès should have realized she was asking too much for Cadell and Olivia to know how to behave themselves in the middle of a whirlwind trip to Gathelatio–it was their first time (that they could remember) meeting Aunt Magnolia and Aunt Edea, Uncle Yew and Uncle Ringabel! They were in a bustling port town! And now, they had a great manor to explore!–but Agnès had not realized she was asking too much until Magnolia was yelling from the bathroom.  
  
“ _Ah la vache!_ Olivia, dear, put those down please…!”  
  
Agnès jolted from the sofa. Ringabel stopped mid-sentence of telling one of his many stories. He met Agnès’ eyes, then promptly scooped up a rapt Garland and hurried toward the bathroom with her as she carried baby Bran. Yew was not far behind; Edea remained behind on the sofa, seeming baffled so many people were needed to handle a four-year-old. Agnès simply hoped this would be something _she_ knew how to handle. Tiz had slept terribly during the trip, stressed about keeping an eye on all four children, and was now sleeping an afternoon nap just as soundly as the baby. She would rather not make him worry about anything.  
  
Upon finding Olivia, however, Agnès knew Tiz was going to hear about this. Magnolia had carefully pried a pair of hair scissors away from the girl, but Olivia was already clutching a fistful of mousy brown hair, sheared off. Cadell was nowhere to be seen, but Olivia was younger and came first and dear goodness, there was more hair littered on the floor and just how much had she cut off? Agnès fussed over Olivia’s head, prompting her child to lean this way and that with one hand.  
  
“Maaaamaaa…”  
  
“Olivia, you are not supposed to go through things in other people’s houses,” Agnès scolded. Then she knelt and looked at her child head on. Her hair seemed…just fine, but the long locks in her hand said _some_ was surely missing. “And if you wanted your hair cut, I’d rather you ask Papa or me. Can you show me where you cut your hair? And where is Cadell?”  
  
“Cadell went to look at all the pictures. And I didn’t cut my hair,” Olivia told her, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout.  
  
Ah. She should have realized Cadell would be too fascinated by the furnishings of the Geneolgia Manor to stay close to his sister. She would have to remind him that _he_ should not be going through people’s things on his own, either. In the meantime… “Olivia, this hair didn’t come from nowhere.”  
  
“A–actually,” Yew said from outside the bathroom. “It looks like she might have been giving someone else a haircut.”  
  
Agnès stared at the long, mousy brown locks in her daughter’s hand, stared at her daughter’s perfectly intact head of hair, glanced down at the strands trailing the floor out of the bathroom and into the hall, and put it together just as Ringabel said dramatically, “Uh oh.”  
  
“Uh oh,” Garland said from Ringabel’s arms, even more dramatically. The toddler had quickly decided he liked to imitate Ringabel’s hammier outbursts, and Ringabel had done nothing to discourage this.  
  
Agnès looked very seriously at her daughter. “You cut Papa’s hair?”  
  
The hair slipped out of Olivia’s little fist as the girl all but wilted. “Papa’s hair was too long! Uncle Bell said no one could see his pretty eyes.”  
  
“…He was teasing Papa, dear.” Granted, Agnès had thought herself that Tiz was needing a haircut again, but Tiz was always reluctant to go to the barber. Apparently he’d gotten many bowl cuts as a child, and had eventually gotten to the point of making himself scarce whenever his mother started looking for the hair scissors. Being badgered or forced into a cut would not make him any happier about it. “Uncle Ringabel says a lot of things, and you should not listen to all of them.”  
  
Ringabel quailed when her eyes turned on him. “I didn’t tell her to cut it! Like you said, I was teasing.”  
  
“Uh oh,” Garland told Ringabel with a smile, because despite being only a toddler, he knew very well when his mother was not happy with someone. Ringabel gasped a little at the toddler sassing him, frowning when Garland giggled.  
  
“It could be worse,” Yew said. “She, uh, didn’t cut _all_ his hair.”  
  
Agnès needed to see how much “worse” it could have been. With Bran still cradled in one arm, and now taking Olivia’s hand in the other, she guided her daughter to come along with her into one of the two guest rooms Yew was letting them use. Tiz had first protested that two guest rooms was much too much, then asked incredulously “ _how_ many guest rooms does your house have?” when Yew explained that it really, really wasn’t. But that wasn’t important right now. What was important was…well…  
  
Yew was correct. Olivia had not cut off all of her father’s hair; he still had the ponytail that fell a little past his shoulders. She had just hacked off the vast majority of his asymmetrical bangs and enough that even with the hair on the floor, there were still strands in Tiz’s face, causing him to scrunch up his expression at times while he slept. What she hadn’t cut of the bangs, she had clipped back with what were obviously Magnolia’s accessories, beautiful hair clips decorated with flowers of all shapes and sizes that seemed rather out of place in Tiz’s sheepdog shag. But obviously Olivia had thought them necessary, to make sure people could see her father’s eyes.  
  
Agnès refused to laugh: laughing would give Olivia the wrong impression. Cutting her father’s hair without his permission was _not_ funny. But her lips twitched a little. Ringabel and Magnolia behind her either had less restraint or were just caught off-guard by the unexpected sight, and Tiz quickly woke up at the raucous laughter. He immediately put a hand to his face, feeling the hairs, and as he sat up started feeling the clips as well. “Uhh…what’s going on?”  
  
“Olivia, you need to tell Papa what you did,” Agnès told the girl.  
  
Olivia looked up at her with wide pleading eyes and a pout, then bounded to her father, jumping on him in the bed with a hug. “I’m sorry, Papa!”  
  
Even though Tiz had just woken up, Agnès could see him putting things together enough to grimace. “Olivia, sweetheart, what did you do?”  
  
The girl pulled herself up the bed (with just a little help from Tiz), sitting by his side and looking at him very earnestly. “You know how Uncle Bell said no one could see your pretty eyes because you have too much hair? Mama says we’re not supposed to listen to Uncle Bell.”  
  
“Is this what you want to teach your children?” Ringabel asked Agnès.  
  
“Is she wrong?”  
  
Ah. Edea had joined them at last, probably to see what the hilarity was–Agnès distinctly heard her snort, and then she and Ringabel were both falling into a hushed fit of laughter that quickly moved down the hallway as soon as Agnès gave them a look.  
  
“But, but, Uncle Bell is right! I like your eyes, Papa, so I wanted to make sure everyone could see them! An’–an’ I cut your hair a little an’ I’m _really sorry_.”  
  
Tiz had the distinct expression that said he wanted coffee in his system before needing to deal with this. But since Olivia was all but on top of him with pleading eyes, he had to deal with it now. “Well…am I pretty?”  
  
 _“Is he pretty?”_ Ringabel gasped, and Magnolia seemed ready to break what seriousness she’d gathered again and Edea was already snickering.  
  
Agnès leaned back into the hallway. “Do you two want children still? Look forward to this.”  
  
Ringabel and Edea had both dropped hints that they were thinking about things like babies and parenthood, eager to play with Tiz and Agnès’ children; at this warning, they both looked a little more thoughtful, and Ringabel touched his coiffure. Magnolia sobered too. Satisfied, Agnès turned back to her husband and daughter.  
  
“I think you’re pretty. I tried really hard. But I wasn’t supposed to.”  
  
“No, you don’t cut people’s hair without asking,” Tiz agreed. Olivia drooped even further, and Tiz ruffled her hair. “But I know you meant well, and I forgive you. Next time you think my hair’s getting too long, what will you do?”  
  
“Ask?”  
  
“…You’re still a little young to be cutting hair yourself.  Just tell me to get it cut. But you’ve got the right idea.” He kissed her on the forehead, then looked bemusedly at Agnès and Yew. “Yew, do you know someone who could maybe…?”  
  
“Oh! Of course, I’ll have a stylist over by tomorrow.”  
  
Cadell was found not long after–he came back to look for Yew, brimming with questions about all the pictures and antiques in the household–and the day drew to a close with no further incident. But Agnès remembered after that to keep a closer eye on even the older children when they were in unfamiliar places.  
  
As for Tiz, he finally started going to the barber once a year.


End file.
